Storie for the Children
by ChocoBerryNilla
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happily married. They have three beautiful kids - two girls and one boy - and live in an equally beautiful Victorian-style house. Their four-year-old daughter pleads Harry, and Harry tells his children about his story in Hogwarts


Stories for the Children

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

Soft pattering of footsteps echoed around the house. Three pairs of feet covered in socks were entering and exiting rooms all over their great Victorian house. Small feet covered in white socks led the front, followed by very tiny feet covered in pink and medium feet clothed with black ones. The owners of the feet were looking for someone. The leader, a girl with waist-length wavy blackish-brown hair and brown eyes, stopped abruptly in front of a door; causing the other two to bump to her without any warning. She glared at the other two momentarily before creaking open the door and peering inside. The person behind her, a small little girl wearing a shirt two sizes larger than her, wanted to take a look as well, and pushed her sister slightly out of the way.

"Laura, stop it!" she scolded with a slightly shrill voice. "That's the fourth time you've done that for the last five minutes since we've been looking for Dad!"

"'S'not my fault!" the youngest retaliated. "Zed keep on pushing to me!" It was obvious her vocabulary still needs skill. "Well, then tell Zed to stop it!" the long-haired girl pointed at the person behind the girl. A boy with jet black hair and cold grey eyes looked up and glared at the girl. "Oh, shut it, Kat," he whispered. After a moment, he asked in his normal tone, "Why the bloody hell are we whispering anyway?" The girl named Kat opened her mouth, before, having nothing to think of to say, closed it again. Zed just smirked with a look that said clearly _I win._

Kat countered by punching him on his arm, grinning evilly. Zed's eyes watered immediately, as the impact made him hit the sharp edge of the dresser behind him. He raised a fist but looked to his left. The girl Laura was staring. Kat noticed this too and sighed, exasperated. "Oh, _all right_, Laura." She sighed again. She raised her left hand and placed her right hand over her heart, looking at her baby sister in the eye. "I, Katerine Norabell Potter, promise not to punch my brother who is older than me by two years, Sir Zed Esmond Potter" – Zed shot her a glare at the mention of the word 'Sir', tears vanishing – "ever again. _In front of you._" She murmured the last words under her breath. Luckily for her, Laura didn't notice. Zed cut in by wrapping an arm around his ten-year-old sister's neck, raising his hand as well. "And I, _Sir_ Zed Esmond Potter, promise my three-year-old sister, Lady Laura Katelyn Potter, that I would never use my absolutely fantastic smarts to counter my old hag of a sister, _Granny_ Katerine Norabell Potter."

Katerine looked furious and wrenched her brother's arm away from her neck. Zed grinned again, and rubbed his eyes. "Honestly, Kat, can't you take a joke? We all know you're smarter than me." Laura heard a door shutting silently and a pair of footsteps creaking away. "OVER THERE!" she screamed, making her siblings flinch. She ran off in the direction of the sound, her brown pigtails bouncing jubilantly. The man who was spotted ran for it, determined not to lose to the three children again. He leapt off the staircase railing (_'Glad I still am energetic after all these years,_') and dashed into the den. He looked behind and laughed when he saw the Laura girl trying to go down the stairs, one by one.

'_I can make it,'_ he thought, a grin breaking on his face; _'I can actually make it …!'_ How very wrong he was. He rounded a corner and stopped dead on the sight of Katherine and Zed in front of him. "How did … you … I – I thought …" he sighed and hung his head. He raised his arms, proclaiming defeat. "All right, you win, I lose," he admitted. He was about to sit down before something wrapped their small arms around his back and brought him crashing to the ground, face down. "Hah!" Laura screamed. "Laura gots Daddy!"

The man with jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes shot his head up and craned his neck to look at the … someone. "All right, Laura, Daddy admits defeat already," he chuckled, picking himself up. He dusted himself off before carrying his daughter and hugging her. "Daddy?" she whispered in his hair.

"Yes, Laura?" he whispered back.

"Where Mummy go?"

The 25-year-old man who goes by the name of Harry Potter sighed. "She went … somewhere. Went shopping, gossiping with old friends, I hope."

"Dad," Katerine said, "_please_ tell me you still don't think Mum is cheating on you." Harry stared at his daughter open-mouthed. "I know, Dad. I can see it. But why our dear old Mum would cheat on a world-famous Wizard is completely beyond me." Zed grinned. "Dad, Kat's got a point." Katherine grinned back. "Harold James Potter …" she said.

"The boy who lived …" Zed continued.

"The _man_ who lived …"

"Right."

"The heartthrob of the school …" Harry flushed.

"A Parselmouth …"

"The one who blew up his aunt …" Harry glared at the memory.

"He who saved the world from Voldemort …"

"The one who got away from doing underage magic in his 3rd year by blowing up his aunt …" Harry's glare deepened.

"The son of a Marauder …"

"The godson of another …"

"He who saved the world from Voldemort again …"

"One heck of an awesome dad!"

"Luckiest _and_ coolest dropout ever –"

"Wait," Harry interrupted Zed, "_how in Merlin's beard_ am I a lucky dropout?" Zed shrugged. "Think about it Dad," he said. "You lived in a cupboard under a staircase basically your entire childhood; suffered mental abuse from relatives, and annual punching attempts from that fat slob of a cousin, and isn't a severely disturbed person; you defeated Voldemort twice before you were eighteen; have awesome flying, snake charming and obstacle avoidance skills; and could break every rule and only get away with it by detention. Besides your occasional visit to the hospital wing, you have _got_ to be born under a lucky star. With all the people coming after you, it's a _wonder_ you're not dead!"

Zed paused to catch a breath, beaming at the sight of his dad's shocked face. "You're a Peverell descendant _and_ the rightful owner of the Deathly Hallows; the pride of Gryffindor by saving everyone and getting yourself zapped by Voldemort and _still_ not get killed. You have an Avada Kedavra immunity of some sort, have your own posse – what with the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and probably all of Gryffindor house; AND Snape loved your mum, to which you have her eyes!" Harry blinked, not getting it. "So?"

"_So …_ Snape loved your mum _and_ your eyes!" Harry gulped. "Snape loving anything about his students is an accomplishment in itself so CONGRATULATIONS!" he held out a hand cheerfully, while Katerine burst into laughter. Apparently, Laura slept during his speech. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ha ha, very funny." He shifted Laura slightly so he could get more comfortable and sat on the couch. Zed grinned but shrugged. "What are you talking about? You don't see me laughing now, do you?"

"No, but she is." Harry pointed at Katerine who was trying to catch her breath. Zed grinned and shook his head. "Honestly, Dad, you have no sense of humour." Zed stretched and slumped next to his dad. He yawned and laid his head on Harry's left arm. "Wake me when Mum arrives; I'm starving …" And with that, he fell asleep. Harry cocked an eyebrow and stroked his son's hair. "Funny how hungry you are when you can sleep on an empty stomach," he muttered. He was glad that Katerine stopped laughing; though her face was slightly flushed. He checked the grandfather clock on the wall and yawned a bit. "Kat …" he said. "Hmm?" He stretched. "Wake me when your mum arrives; I'm starving …"

Katerine rolled her eyes. "A chip of the old block, they always say." She looked back and saw Harry's hair covering the left side of his forehead. She wanted to desperately take a look but … one small peek couldn't hurt. After all, he's sleeping, isn't he? She crept to them and pushed her father's fringe back. She ran a finger, tracing the lightning bolt-shaped scar. It was mesmerising. Her father gave a small sleepy moan and she jumped back, terrified. She was relieved; he was still asleep. She walked to the window and went back to her staring outside.

Many minutes had passed, but Katerine was staring out of the window, hoping to catch any signs of their mother. She sighed once more and turned back to check on her sleeping family. Zed was now asleep on Harry's lap, while Laura was still sleeping on Harry's left shoulder. Harry's head was resting lightly on top of Laura's head. Katerine smiled and yawned. She was getting a tad sleepy too. She got up, stretched a bit and walked to her family. There, she plucked Harry's arm and wrapped it around her, while she snuggled her father's chest.

The warmth made her content. She shifted a bit, wanting to get into a comfortable position, but also hoping in not waking anybody up. After that was done, she snuggled deeper, desperate to get some warmth from this somewhat cold den. She looked up and kissed Harry's and Zed's cheeks and Laura's forehead. "Wake me up when Mum arrives; I'm starving …" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and within moments, she too fell asleep.

*

"I'm home!" a cheerful feminine voice rang out throughout the Victorian house. She looked around, surprised that nobody was rushing to her asking what's for dinner. She put her shopping down, took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Curious, she wandered into the den. Instantly, she shuddered. She pointed her wand at the fireplace, muttered a few words and a jet of fire shot out and hit the large pieces of wood, warmth instantly filling the room. She grinned and wrapped her arms around herself, content with the heat. She tucked her wand into her pocket and turned around. A glorious sight met her eyes, them twinkling and her grin returning, if possible, even wider.

There, on the sofa, were her four adorable darlings. She shook her head, her soft, brown, straightened hair following gently. She then walked over to Harry and kissed his forehead. Harry felt the soft sensation and smiled. He opened his eyes groggily just as she said quietly, "Harry, love, wake up." Harry perked one eye open just a tad bit, to see who the person was. Upon seeing her, he closed his eye and smirked.

The woman rolled her eyes. _'He's pretending to be sleeping again, huh? He must have been sleeping, I know it,'_ she thought. She prodded Katerine and Zed up before kissing their foreheads and instructing them to go to kitchen for lunch, pushing the still sleeping Laura into Katerine's arms. When they were out of sight, the woman sat beside Harry and hugged him. Harry smiled slightly before trying to push her off. "Harry, I know you're awake! Don't play with me!" Harry just groaned. "Oh, sod off, woman. Can't you let your husband sleep in?"

"I've left you here for six hours, Harry!" she giggled. "The least you could do was play with the kids or catch up on your sleep!" she commented. "How long have you been sleeping anyway?" she asked curiously. Harry just held up two fingers. She rolled her eyes and began poking his eye bags. "You really need to sleep more." Harry threw a cushion at her face, silencing her. She wrenched off the pillow and began pummelling Harry with it. "Harry – James – Potter! Don't – you – dare – interrupt – a – woman – with – a – pillow – while – she's – talking!" she cried out, punctuating every word with a hit. "Ow, stop it, woman!" Harry laughed. "Don't – call – your – wife – woman!" She continued hitting him with it until Harry grabbed her offending arm and kissed her squarely on the lips. The hitting stopped abruptly.

He pulled out of the kiss and grinned. "Knew it would work," he whispered breathily before pulling her to his chest. "I missed you, Mione. Where did you go?" Hermione Potter looked up and stared in his brilliant green eyes with her hazel ones. "Oh you know, shopping, gossiping –" Harry cut her off. "Speaking of shopping, when's lunch? I'm starving." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is that all famous Harry Potter could think about? Food?" Harry blinked. "What are you talking about? Honestly." He shook his head, grinning. Hermione stared at him with a small smile. "Come off it, Harry. You either talk about Quidditch with Ron, or food." Harry's grin changed mischievously. "Well, aside from us Gryffindor boys talking about Quidditch or food, we also talk about –" Hermione clapped a hand to Harry's mouth. "Never mind I asked – I don't want to know." Harry's grin widened. "At least …" she dropped her hand and stared seductively at him, "not when the kids are still here." Harry's eyes lit up and pulled Hermione into a forceful kiss.

"EW – YUCK, DAD! GET A ROOM!" Zed shouted, shielding his eyes with his hand. Harry and Hermione broke apart. "Ew …" Laura repeated, covering her own eyes with her two chubby hands. Katherine just sighed dreamily at them. "Well, _I_ for one think it's romantic." Zed peeked at her. "No one cares what you think, Norabell," he murmured. Katerine gave him a scathing look.

Harry, sensing a going-to-be heated argument, stood up and placed his hands on Katerine's brown hair and Zed's – unusually – green hair. Where he got that is still a mystery to both parents. "Now, now you two. Don't fight." They suddenly both became silent. "Set a good example for your sister over there," he said, jerking his head back to the now-carried Laura. "It's okay, Laura," Harry heard Hermione's sweet voice coo. "Daddy and I aren't kissing anymore." Laura peeked and dropped both hands before folding them indignantly – who reminded Harry uncannily of Hermione.

"Good, 'cuz me don't want no people kissing in … front … other people?" She looked up to her mother. Hermione smiled. "Close enough, dear." She turned to the rest of the group. "Now … who's hungry?" Almost immediately, all the other four Potters shouted "YEAH!" and ran to the kitchen; Laura having jumped to her father's arms. Hermione stood and stared. Laughing softly, she shook her head and went back to the front door, having deposited her shopping there earlier. She carried them to the kitchen, and began cooking, all the while aware of the other four Potters staring intensely at her.

* * *

So? How was it?

This is my _FIRST-EVER_ fanfiction, so please, please, _please_ don't give me any bad reviews. It took me all my freaking courage just to submit this.

If you like this, please tell me. =)

I may take a long time because I have to watch the movie and pause it. _Do you have any idea how hard it is?_

You do?

... Awkward ...

But thanks, anyway. =)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Harry Potter and Hermione Granger belongs to J.K. Rowling ='(

Laura Katelyn, Katerine Norabell and Zed Esmond belongs to me =D


End file.
